Os Professores de Ouro
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: A Bruxaori naum quer mais sustentar os nossos douradinhos, entaum consegue um emprego pra eles como professores de uma escola particular em Porto Alegre. mtas confusões e cenas esngraçadas. EM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Os Professores de Ouro

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: A Bruxaori naum quer mais sustentar os nossos douradinhos, entaum consegue um emprego pra eles como professores de uma escola particular em Porto Alegre... mtas confusões e cenas esngraçadas... (tá melhor q o resumo...)

Saint Seiya não é meu, pq c fosse o Seiya ia c ferrar... hehehe o nome Carlo tbm não é meu, é autoria da Pipe. O colégio realmente existe e algumas das situações são reais, só q aconteceram com pessoas de carne e osso, não com os personag da fic...

Capítulo 1 – Para onde vamos?

Em um dia de fim de mês, Saori abre um envelope e lê seu conteúdo.

Saori: O quêê? Tudo isso? o.o Eu não vou ficar sustentando burro a pão de ló... ò.ó TATSUME!

Tatsume: O que houve senhorita? O que deseja?

Saori: Tatsume convoque os cavaleiros de ouro e os 5 de bronze aqui... AGORA!

Tatsume: com sua licença...

Saori: VAI DE UMA VEZ! ò.ó

Tatsume foi chamar os cavaleiros que estavam preparando uma festa, o que era comum agora no santuário, já que não haviam mais guerras, pois o mundo estava em paz.

Tatsume: A Senhorita quer vê-los imediatamente no salão do grande mestre, seus molengas!

Seiya: Tá, tá o que foi agora? Puxa, será que ela só sabe reclamar? Ela não tem mais nada pra fazer não?

Logo todos estão reunidos no salão do grande mestre, Saori então entra e começa o seu discurso.

Saori: Já que estão todos presentes, posso começar a falar o porquê dessa reunião e... O.O"

Saori olha incrédula a algazarra na sua frente.

Seiya: Olha só Shiryu, o Ikki tá namorando o Ikki tá namorando... e ainda por cima tá namorando com o Shaka! risadas(N/A: n c sabe como komeçou a briga ou o pq do q o Seiya disse pq a atenção era p o q a Saori tava dizendu...)

Shaka: Seiya se você quer perder seus 5 sentidos você está no caminho certo! Ò.Ó SEI SAN SARA!

Seiya: METEORO DE PÉGASU...

Seiya é interrompido por Saori que praticamente explode em cima dos alí presentes...

Saori: VOCÊS PAREM DE BRIGAR POR ESSA PORCARIA DE FOFOCA E PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU VOU DIZER! Ò.Ó

Seiya: Saori... você jà tinha chegado... Sabe que eu nem percebi? o.o

Todos menos Seiya: ¬¬"

Saori: Seiya vê se presta atenção em mim E PRA VOCÊS EU DIGO O MESMO!

Os cavaleiros de ouro que já discutiam pararam imediatamente.

Saori: Assim está melhor... eu chamei vocês aqui porque eu estou AVISANDO que vou mandar vocês pra fora da Grécia...

Todos os cavaleiros: O QUÊÊÊ?

Saori: Hoje quando abri as contas do mês foi a gota d'água onde já se viu... desde que esse santuário está em paz, vocês só fazem festa... o.õ' Além de não treinarem, vocês tão sugando o MEU SÓ MEU DINHEIRINHO, MEU RICO DINHEIRINHO! abraçada no seu dinheiro que tinha ao seu alcance

Todos os cavaleiros: O.O'''

Saori: por isso resolvi que vou mandar vocês pra bem longe e vocês vão Ter que trabalhar pra sobreviver... não precisarei de vocês aqui por enquanto... As amazonas de prata e os outros cavaleiros de bronze podem defender o santuário, só fazer a guarda... além do + eles gastam mto – q vcs... enfim se eu precisar vou chamá-los de volta...

Miro: E o que te assegura que voltaremos? Pra quê a gente ia arriscar as nossas vidas por você de novo?

Saori: digamos que eu posso simplesmente pegar e acabar com as carreiras de vocês em questão de segundos e ainda cobrar tudo o que vocês gastaram durante o tempo em que estavam aqui no santuário e acreditem não vão querer isso... mas se apesar de tudo isso nada der certo, eu posso lhes assegurar que como uma divindade, tenho muitas outras formas de convencê-los, como jogá-los de volta no inferno... entre outras torturas...sorrisinho maldoso

Todos os cavaleiros presentes: O.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Miro: É, esses são bons motivos... o.o'

Saori: Mas, como sou muito boazinha, eu vou deixar as coisas encaminhadas e só dependerá da boa vontade de vocês conseguirem se dar bem na vida...

Todos: nossa que exemplo de bondade...

Saori: Eu olhei nos arquivos do santuário, e descobri que todos os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram faculdade e tem permissão para lecionar como professores... (N/A: eles bem q tiveram tempo d estudar: eles tem 20 anos e c tornaram cavaleiros desde os 9 mais ou menos, n tiveram q enfrentar muitas batalhas antes das 12 casas... só a do episódio G q estou meio q ignorando... e ainda existem aqueles cursos p gnt q n tem tempo c formar + rápido... a profissão eu inventei q ia cr professores só pra essa fic...)

Miro: maldita hora em que o antigo mestre quis que a gente fizesse faculdade pra entender melhor de como tratar alunos por causa dos nossos futuros discípulos...

Saori: já vocês mal estudaram o ensino médio, mas como hoje em dia todo mundo faz cursinho e passa no vestibular vocês vão fazer faculdade... eu vou pagar a faculdade, mas vocês não vão ter nenhum tostão pra comer, morar, ou pra outras coisas, por isso vão Ter que morar com os cavaleiros de ouro até terminarem os estudos... Já para os cavaleiros de ouro vou dar uma mesada mensal e alugar quartos em um hotel, sem falar que já achei uma escola que precisava de vagas para professores.. vocês começam daqui a um mês e três semanas, mas como eu kero deixar d gastar dinheiro em festas de despedida q sei q vcs organizariam, tratem de fazr as malas o vôo sai às 3:00 da tarde...

Mu: E para onde vamos?

Saori: para o Brasil...

Deba: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Vamos pro Rio de Janeiro!

Saori: não vocês não vão pro Rio de Janeiro...

Deba: Pra São Paulo? O.o

Saori: não...

Deba: Pra Bahia, pro Ceará, pro nordeste... pra Brasília...?

Saori NÃO! VOCÊS VÃO PRO RIO GRANDE DO SUL EM PORTO ALEGRE!

Deba: Rio Grande do Sul? Aquele tal estado lá no sul do Brasil? O.o Que legal, eu nunca tinha ido pro sul do Brasil, dizem que lá tem um litoral lindo...

Saori: Aldebaran! Ò.ó Será que você não sabe nem a geografia do seu país? Porto Alegre á a capital, não fica no litoral... ¬¬'

Deba: Mas fica perto... (N/A: só umas horas de carro... u.u)

Saori: que seja... vão arrumar essas malas logo de uma vez!

Todos os cavaleiros vão arrumar as malas e Saori vai arrumar vagas em um hotel em Porto Alegre...

N/A: esse cap é curtinho, mas como a fic vai ter vários cap, e eu pretendo postar rápido naum vai Ter problema os primeiros cap serem mais curtos... aceito sugestões, reclamações elogios(se alguém gostar, é claro... uu) perguntas entre outros...

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


	2. Chapter 2

Os Professores de Ouro

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Capítulo 2 – A viagem de ida e a Hospedagem

Logo, na hora combinada os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze já estavam prontos para partir... e logo foram dentro do avião na terceira classe da empresa mais barata de avião q ela arranjou...

Dentro do avião:

Saga: Já que ela é tão bondosa como diz ser ¬¬ ela podia Ter nos pagado passagem de 1ª classe...

Miro: Só... mas o chato é que a gente vai Ter que voltar ao santuário se ela chamar... assim a gente parece uns cachorrinhos dela... --'

Oria: Alguém sabe qual é o valor da dívida que temos com ela

Mu: se prepara pra cair pra trás: a gente deve US$ 1.345.782.269.402.381.274.199.234.556.990.680.742.598,85 (N/A: levem em consideração de q além d isso tudo cr em dólar e eles receberem em reais, o salário d professor no Brasil é mto baixo, mesmo pra escolas particulares como o col. q eles vão dar aula)

MDM: Tudo isso?

Miro: que é isso! é mais que jamais na nossa vida a gente ia conseguir juntar!

Kamus: pra vocês verem o quanto gastam com aquelas festas cheias de esquemas que vocês fazem...

Shura: E ainda tem a história de voltar pro inferno...

Saga: Eu não volto mais pra lá nem morto... T-T

Todos os outros: o.o

Deba: Sem contar as torturas... o que ela quis dizer com torturas?

Oria sei lá... talvez algo que a gente não goste..

Seiya: vamos jogar alguma coisa pra passar o tempo? Que tal banco imobiliário?

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro: não!

Seiya: chatos

Shun: eu quero jogar Seiya!

Hyoga: eu também! o.o

Shiryu: Se vocês me ensinarem, eu jogo!

Ikki: eu não vou jogar isso... u.ú

Shun: ah Ikki, joga vai, é pra ficar mais legal tem que Ter bastante gente... °°

Ikki: tá bom Shun, mas é só porque você tá pedindo, e só dessa vez.!

Shun: que bom que vai participar Ikki!

Assim os cavaleiros de bronze jogam banco imobiliário e os de ouro resolvem jogar um jogo de cartas chamado Pife. Shiryu ganhou 7 vezes o Banco imobiliário, Shun 1 e Hyoga 1. No jogo de pife Shaka ganhou 4, Mu 3, Shura 2, MDM 5, e o grande vencedor foi Kamus que ganhou 8 vezes...

Quando saíram do aeroporto Salgado Filho, os cavaleiros olharam a sua volta: Porto Alegre era uma capital, poluída, como a maioria das capitais, mas com muitas árvores e um número nem muito pequeno, nem muito grande de pessoas caminhando por suas ruas, o que a deixava uma capital mais agradável que o Rio de Janeiro, onde além de incrívelmente poluída, não há tanta vegetação e as ruas são muito mais cheias do que alí.

Os cavaleiros pegaram 4 taxis que os levaram até o Hotel onde iriam ficar.

Saga: tá aí porque dela fazer a gentileza de pagar o Hotel pra gente... olhem só a espelunca!

Shura: que droga de espelunca, até os abrigos para os mendigos são melhores! ¬¬'

MDM: vamos procurar um outro lugar porque esse tá um lixo!

Saga: Mais Que a sua casa? ¬¬'

MDM: Eu lavava as cabeças da minha casa todos os dias! Ò.Ó

Mu: a gente vai ficar parado aqui na porta ou vai entrar?

Shura vamos procurar outro lugar pra ficar...

Assim os cavaleiros cancelam a reserva feita por Saori e vão procurar outro Hotel.

Muitos hotéis depois, procurando vagas...

Deba: Mas que coisa não tem uma vaga sequer nesses Hotéis daqui...

Dite: Ainda podemos ir naquele último...

Os cavaleiros perguntam se tem vagas no hotel.

Recepcionista: temos vagas sim, mas são as últimas, só temos 3 vagas, três quartos com cama de solteiro...

Mu: E agora o que fazemos?

Saga: Você eu não sei, eu vou ficar aqui...

Dite: Eu também! Imagina eu preciso de um lugar decente pra ficar e fazer meus tratamentos de beleza

Todos os outros cavaleiros: ¬¬'''

Bom daí todos os cavaleiros começam a brigar pra ver quem vai ficar com as vagas, e não percebem quando chega um grupo de 3 pessoas no Hotel.

Recepcionista: Em que posso ajudá-los?

Pessoa 1: 3 quartos de solteiro, por favor!

Recepcionista: estão com sorte, são os três últimos quartos desocupados do hotel!

Quando os cavaleiros de ouro percebem já é tarde, pois os quartos estão ocupados...

Logo depois saem do hotel e vão comer em uma lanchonete.

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§z§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: e aí gente? Bem eu demorei sim p/ postar esse cap... podem me esgoelar u.u''' mas eu estou sem internet e nos últimos dias n tinha dinheiro p/ ir no Cyber Café... ah e por causa disso eu não pude ler as reviews ainda, por isso eu respondo no próx cap... bem eu espero + reviews nesse cap com elogios, dúvidas, sugestões...

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!


End file.
